As One
by DanH2010
Summary: The storm DanH2010 style lol nothing else to say except if u read hope u enjoy :D x
1. The Beginning

**The Storm Alternate**

**Does what it says on the tin**

**One shot – Well three or four shot lol**

**Hope You Enjoy :D**

(X)

Alice sat in the truck driving home from the animal auction. Danny so better not talk to her! Really, if he even tried she was gonna blast him – he had fair warning! She was so sick of this crap, Vanessa Vanessa Vanessa. Tell you what, why doesn't he just go and live at Mara with her then whenever she had a problem he'd be there! Save her the trouble of radioing him ALL the time. She exhaled silently, noticed Evan shooting her a furtive look then looking at Danny with an amused expression.

She really didn't know how much she could take, she was starting to lose her mind. She wasn't this angry jealous person. She wasn't usually this brainless either. Maybe there was something in the water here! She shouldn't have ignored the feelings that had begun growing. She should have nipped them in the bud. But nooooooooooooooo! She had convinced herself she wasn't falling for him then what did she go and do? Yes she fell for him, hook line and sinker. Unfortunately for her it seemed that Vanessa had fell for him too and of course Danny was gonna pick Vanessa. She wasn't insecure, she knew all her good points but C'MON the woman owned a game reserve for God's sake! Plus Vanessa and Danny obviously got along. Alice knew that she and Danny spent most of their time disagreeing over something. That did not make a good relationship. If it DID the she and Danny would be flying! Another thing, Danny couldn't seem to say no to Vanessa, oh he found it easy to go mad at her for buying a giraffe they needed but when it came to Vanessa asking him to help for some stupid tiny insignificant reason he couldn't deny her! Then to top it off he smiles at Vanessa with this sweet cute grin ARGHHHHH! Alice was seriously pissed, she was sure her eyes were glowing red with the anger that was burning inside her, ok ok not anger, jealousy – coz he never seemed to smile at her! Well not the way he smiled at Vanessa!

It suddenly made perfect sense to Alice, he did want to be a team, just not with her, he wanted to team up with the gorgeous tall leggy blonde, this was the story of her life! Was she wasting her time hanging around She loved it here she really did but she didn't wanna be here when Danny finally realised that he loved Vanessa. I mean what if he came to her asking for advice? Like on how to tell her. God that would be the worst. For all this Alice still knew she couldn't leave. Danny wasn't with Vanessa yet and that meant that maybe just maybe she had a slim chance. She had a feeling though, she knew that he was beginning to slip through her fingers!

At the moment though they weren't speaking and she was leaving it that way, stupid idiotic man, this was all HIS fault, if he hadn't been running around playing superman for Vanessa then he would have been there to consult on the giraffe. As it was he wasn't there and she had to make a decision by herself as the vendor wasn't going to wait. HE told her to make more decisions and what happens when she does, he goes mad coz she makes the wrong one! Christ man! She shook her head angrily then calmed herself. Mental rant over, she was just gonna let it go he simply infuriated her sometimes. You know what? Love sucks!

(X) **A Few hours Later**

Alice and Danny had talked down by the giraffe. Alice thankfully had calmed down a lot. Well enough to be able to talk to Danny. Then she spotted Rowan walking towards them. Alice couldn't explain how good it was to see him, how happy she was to see him. She hadn't spoken to him in so long and suddenly here was here. Her big brother in the flesh, then he was telling her their father was dead. God that had hurt! Knowing that he had died and they hadn't made up – he hadn't met his granddaughter, they had missed out on so much of each other's lives. Not that she wanted that, he just made it impossible for her to be around him. She got so sick of the constant belittlements and snide remarks. Then Rowan had given her their mums necklace telling her that is was hers now. She couldn't deal with anymore, she tried to order the grief to stay contained but she couldn't. She did the only thing she could think of. She escaped to the animals. Her sanctuary, she pulled on the necklace fingering the cold silver slowly, remembering touching the chain when her mum wore it. A nice memory… quickly followed by her mum's death, now her dad's. She blocked the darker memories and went in search of Danny and Dupe.

(X)

Danny and Dupe stood by a pen. Danny was silently seething. How could she NOT tell him she had a brother? I mean that is a massive piece of information to hide from someone! And she withheld it! Deliberately, I mean how hard can it be to say guess what Danny I have a brother, he would have told her is he had siblings! He crossed his arms moodily. Dupe was talking to him but he was only half listening. His mind occupied with trying to work out this infuriating, confusing, but insanely gorgeous flawless woman who seemed to be on his mind all the time and he meant ALL the time! He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smile, the victorious one when they saved an animal what they were losing. Her cute grin if she said something embarrassing. Her humongous one when he made her laugh. Her deep blue eyes, they were so captivating, so endless. Her entire face actually was a work of art. There wasn't anything he didn't like about it. Her small supple body, her soft skin and those lips…..

"….and it's all your fault running around trying to Vanessa!" Dupe told him, breaking his wayward thoughts.

WHAT? he thought. How could Dupe think Danny was trying to impress Vanessa? It was just easier being around her then it was Alice! When he was near Alice he spent most of his time fighting the urge not to wrap his arms around her and kiss her senseless. It was either kiss her or strangle her! The first one held definite appeal and was growing more with each passing day…..but he couldn't tell Dupe that!

"I'm not trying to impress Vanessa Dupe I'm just…." He was just about to start his good neighbour spiel when Alice walked up to them. All thoughts of Vanessa were wiped from his mind and he felt that familiar urge to reach for her. He jammed his hands in his pockets. He found himself telling her to spend time with her brother, just so he could get himself back into control. To be honest he did want her close but at the same time he didn't coz he was worried about something happening. God but he's confused!

It wasn't just confusion that bothered him, he was on edge, something was in the air something was gonna happen, things were gonna change. And they would never be the same again. And that was why he was keeping his hands to himself. I mean obviously Alice wouldn't feel anything for him. She was just gorgeous. So the changing would be him doing something stupid like kissing her and then she would be all flattered but friends - blah ... don't see you in that way...blah - work together...blah... then they would have this awkward relationship. He didn't want that! So he had to tough it out till it all went back to normal, hopefully soon!

"Is it ok if Rowan spends the night?" Alice asked.

"Of course." Dupe answered as Danny nodded in agreement.

They suddenly heard a car approaching. Alice saw who it was, looked away momentarily then just walked off without saying a word.

What now? Danny wondered. He just didn't get it! He stared after her and voiced the thought that was buzzing around his head. "Wish I knew what was going on with that woman!"

Dupe looked at Danny after his declaration. God he was blind! He genuinely couldn't see that Alice was in love with him, what did he need? Her to wear saying I live and breathe for you? You didn't get much blinder than Danny! Would it help if Dupe hinted at Alice's feelings, or even just came out and told him? Actually no! Trevanion wouldn't believe him that might ruin everything. But he COULD put a little plan into motion. The storm he was sure was coming, and then finding a way to get the two of them alone? Now that could only glean good consequences huh? Then his attention was driven back to the present as Vanessa approached.

"Danny…." Vanessa started. "Can I beg a favour?"

What else was new? Dupe thought. Danny should charge a consultancy fee! He had a thought, "Danny there's a dead mouse in my pool." He muttered sarcastically.

"What is it?" Danny said shushing Dupe.

Danny was then told that the leopard was ill! Like he could say no to that, everyone knew he wouldn't say no to an animal in distress! Actually this could be a good thing. Being around Vanessa might make his amorous feelings towards Alice die down a little! But what f Alice might need him now? He'd make an excuse to Vanessa, go over to Mara later. Firstly he would find out what was up with Alice, as he was voicing his decline though...

"No no no, you run along." Dupe said smirking. He was gonna work some of the old Du Plessis magic on Alice. He knew that they only needed a little push in the right direction well actually make that a fully-fledged throw; he wasn't that far – YET! "Alice and I can hold the fort." He added persuading him.

"I'll just get my bag." Danny said to Vanessa, the realised it was in the surgery. "I'll meet you over there ok Vanessa?" he called.

She nodded. "Thanks Danny, you're a life saver!"

He exhaled as he walked away. "Yeah yeah." He muttered.

(X)

Danny walked into the surgery and found Alice in there. Stomping about angrily.

"I come in peace." He said softly.

She disregarded him, continued her perusal of the animals.

"I'm just heading over to…."

Alice spun, crossed her arms. "Mara?" she interrupted. "BIG surprise there!" she then turned back to her animals.

Danny frowned. "Alice what…."

"Nothing Danny!" she snapped. Walked over to the cupboard and opened up a vet box. Checked what supplies they needed to replace.

"Alice if there's something wrong…." Danny began.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!" she yelled. Exhaled nosily. Shook her head. She couldn't believe she had just yelled at him like that!

Danny shrugged. "Fine I'll back off."

She dropped her head feeling like dirt. "I'm sorry Danny, I'm just on edge." She admitted. Coz he was falling for Vanessa and breaking her heart! She added silently.

"Do you need to talk?" he asked.

Alice looked up at him, realising she had her chance. He was choosing to talk to her rather than go over to….

"After I've been to Vanessa's I'm all yours." He finished with a small smile.

Alice had hit her limit! This was IT! Everything had just built up and she couldn't take anymore. Rowan turning up, hearing of her father's death, realising that Danny had feelings for Vanessa. She was ready to blow, and she only had one target….. You know what? She thought, screw it! She put the materials in the vet box and slammed down the lid. She stomped over to Danny, by now he was wearing a worried look. Before she changed her mind she was beside him, wrapped her arms round his neck pulled his face to hers and kissed him – hard. Then before it begun it was over, she pulled back, glared at him. Then picked up the discarded vet box and stormed from the surgery leaving Danny stood there in absolute shock!

Only one thought registered in his melted brain. He had never been kissed angrily before!

**A/N and here it is - this will stay mostly true to the ep - until the crash that's when i'll make it my own - of course though there will be little scenes where i take poetic license :)like that 'angry' kiss :D **

**SO people i'm jst wondering, who do you think is gonna be hurt? if u dnt mind me asking x**

**Anyway thanks for reading and as always hope u enjoy :D x **


	2. Multiple Shocks

Danny stood in the surgery shocked. He blinked once, twice, then three times his brain still not kicking in yet. Okay, he thought, what in the HELL had just happened? O he knew what happened Alice had kissed him. Kissed him KISSED HIM! Ok so he had to stop thinking that thought. So she had kissed him….why hadn't he kissed her back? He thought morosely. Why hadn't he just held her tightly and coaxed her lips into a soft slow kiss rather then that rather heated angry kiss. Not that he was complaining, she was a passionate woman and if she wanted to take out those passions on him then he was more than happy to oblige. He tried to redirect his wayward thoughts; passionate kisses with Alice QUICKLY had his mind wandering!

Anyway back to the matter at hand, WHY had Alice kissed him? That was what perplexed him. She just didn't like him in that way. They butted heads often, he actually quite enjoyed their sparring, she kept him on his toes and he liked that, except when she went and bought giraffe's behind his back. Although he had to concede that they did need him and he was in good shape….for an old guy anyway. God their goes his mind – he couldn't seem to focus on one thought today it seemed to jump from one place to the other. He made a little plan, he had to speak to Alice, right now. That kiss was still fresh in his mind, the feel of her lips, her warm breath. Her arms around him…

"Alice…." He called urgently walking from the surgery.

(X)

Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! ran in circles around her head. She hadn't had she? She so hadn't kissed Danny had she?

WHY had she kissed him? WHY? WHY? WHY?

'It seemed like a good idea at the time.' Her brain told her.

"You shut up!" she told her brain out loud. This is the last time I am listening to you, you got us in this mess!" she muttered.

'You can't say you didn't enjoy it, even if you did….attack him!'

"NO I didn't attack …oh God did I?" she whispered. Remembering grabbing him rather roughly, pulling him towards her, jerkily and then…

'Uh huh.' Her brain gloated.

Alice wanted to cry, SO not only had she kissed him, add to that she practically attacked him! Oh my god, this was it – she had to leave. She knew he had feelings for Vanessa so she goes and jumps on him like some…. like some…to quote her grandmother, floozy! Like some psychopathic angry kissing vet! Oh God! She was in trouble!

"Alice….." she heard Danny call.

No way – no freaking way! She couldn't talk to him now. She had to hide!

"Alice we need to talk." He called.

"No we don't." she muttered walking faster into the bush, ignorng his rather urgent tone.

When she couldn't hear him calling anymore she started talking into her radio.

"Dupe." She called.

"Alice woman where are you?" he asked annoyed.

"Look, is Danny there?" she whispered.

"No." Dupe replied. "And why are you whispering?"

"Good!" she answered. "I'm on my way and I'm not whispering." she said softly looking from left to right.

Dupe chuckled. "Have you told Danny how you feel is that why you are avoiding him?" Dupe asked knowingly.

"NO Dupe, I didn't. I just….." she exhaled. "I don't see Danny in that way that's all." She told him.

There was silence for a few moments. "You can't lie to me Alice. Your mouth might say you don't care but your eyes and body language just scream how much you love him. I'm just surprised that he hasn't noticed it himself!"

"Dupe…..please." she pleaded.

He exhaled. "Ok. But I don't intend to let this one go! When I told you you're exactly what he needs I meant it. You're per….."

"You don't have to lie to me Dupe. I know exactly what type of relationship me and Danny have. We don't even like each other." She muttered. Turned the radio off, didn't want to hear how good she and Danny could be, it would never happen…he had Vanessa now!

(X)

Danny was searching for Alice. He needed to find her and she was hiding. Why? This could be the start of something great! If only he could find her.

He heard her voice carrying, he walked towards her silently. He knew if she heard him coming she would bolt.

"NO Dupe, I didn't. I just….." she exhaled. "I don't see Danny in that way that's all." Danny heard Alice say. Silence reigned on the other end.

Ok! He was chasing her through the bush like some sort of weirdo stalker and she didn't see him like that! He was backing off right now before she called the police or something. Fine the kiss was just…..well he still didn't know why she kissed him but that didn't matter. To save them both some embarrassment he was just gonna forget that it happened! He hurried off quickly. Not hearing the rest of the conversation.

(X)

Danny soon found himself at Vanessa's reassuring her about her Leopard. At least one woman here didn't mess him around. He knew exactly where he stood with Vanessa! After promising to help her release it when the time was right he was walking back to his truck.

(X)

Dupe was chattering incessantly while Alice settled her giraffe into his new home. He was moaning, as usual. This time it was about the distance the booma was away from the house. Well it was preferable to his plans for her and Danny, not that there was a her and Danny! He had gave up on persuing her soon enough. She began walking from the pen after praising her giraffe a lot.

"So when you gonna tell Danny?" Dupe asked.

Oh god not again! She thought. "Tell him what?" she asked. Hoping he'd back off if she feigned ignorance.

"That you're in love with him." He said pointedly.

The kiss flashed through her mind. "Look Dupe, not now ok?" she asked walking away from him.

"You think I don't know what love is?" he asked heatedly. "I told you before I've noticed the way you look at him." They both took their seats in the truck. "And how angry you got when he left with Vanessa. Just talk to him." He stressed.

Alice knew he wasn't gonna let this one lie. "He doesn't have any feelings towards me. Except maybe I irritate him. He's obviously got a thing for Vanessa." She looked down at her seat. Saying those words out loud made it even more real!

"Can I give you a little advice?" he suggested.

"Oh God, I'm taking romantic advice from Anders Du Plessis? What happened to my life?" She breathed.

Dupe just looked at her. Refused to deterred by her sarcasm. Alice looked at him, her blue eyes sombre.

"Just tell him." He told her seriously.

"I'm not very good at doing that." She admitted finally getting to the root of the problem.

Dupe didn't give sympathy, just acted in his own Dupe like manner. "You're so stubborn!" he said irritated. "If you don't say how you feel, how can anyone know?" he smacked his head for emphasis.

Alice was left pondering his words as he started the truck. There was no arguing with his logic – maybe it would be best to at least give it her best shot? At least them Danny knew all his options. And if he didn't feel the same then she could leave…..that was her plan now anyway. She couldn't stay and watch him getting close to Vanessa, not after their kiss anyway. Well HER kiss, Danny didn't exactly have a choice in the matter.

(X)

Danny was sat in his truck. Vanessa was telling him hard it had been for her and what a big help he'd been. THEN she got emotional. Ok Danny fix this. Emotional woman weren't exactly his forte!

"I'm sorry." She said with a smile. "Ignore me."

"Hey." He said softy. "How could I ignore you? What you're doing here – I admire you."

Vanessa smiled at him and he found himself smiling back involuntarily.

"Kindness and admiration?"

Danny checked his watch. "Errr Vanessa." He mentioned.

"Sorry." She said. "You have to go and I am making a fool of myself hehe." Vanessa turned to walk away.

Danny sat in the seat of his truck unmoving, his mind turning slowly. He was thinking about Alice….and funnily Vanessa. He had never noticed how blue Vanessa's eyes were. Her smile too, it was disarming and endearing. She had a nice smile he mused.

The gravel crunched beneath her feet as she walked away. She stopped and looked back, saw him looking at her. She spun, like a split second decision and walked towards him with purpose. She put her hand on his shoulder and kissed his lips softly.

He didn't react – just started at her. In shock, for the second time in an hour! She pulled away and looked at him. The look on her face the opposite to Alice's. She had softness in her eyes.

"Thank you." She said huskily.

Danny merely sat there. Pleading with his mouth to open and say something. Urging his body to do something. Not just sit there like a complete idiot! His body obeyed his command and he started the truck. "I'm sorry errr…." He began truly not knowing what to say.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." She interrupted. "I took advantage of your good nature." She smiled, figuring he was hers. He hadn't protested. Still she needed to make sure. "Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive." He assured.

GOT HIM! Vanessa thought jovially.

The thoughts in Danny's Head were far different. His mind was reeling. First Alice's kiss and finding out that she didn't care. Now Vanessa kissed him and he found out she DID have feelings for him. How did he feel about her? Well she is beautiful, and they got along. Feelings might develop, if given the chance. Especially since they were both free…. It was just her kiss hadn't affected him the way Alice's had. He'd felt heat and passion and some other feeling in his chest when Alice had kissed him, with Vanessa he felt…well nothing.

His mind was rushed back to the present when Vanessa face came close to his. Oh God she was gonna kiss him again! He had to restrain himself from leaning back, yeah he liked her but he was mixed up at the minute and this was kinda…full on. He was staring at her, wondering what on earth she was gonna do to him.

"Come visit me again." She whispered softly. "Soon." She then smiled widely at him and left.

Danny meanwhile was in turmoil.

(X)

Danny was still in a state of shock when he arrived home. He'd still had Vanessa's lipstick on his lips as he drove away. Thankfully he had noticed it and wiped it off. What would everyone think? Him kissing Vanessa – well he knew what Dupe would think. God knew what Alice would think. He found it hard understanding her recently. Unfortunately hers was the opinion that mattered. He wasn't going to flatter himself into thinking she'd get jealous…..then again she had kissed him! Then said she didn't see him in that way. God talk about mixed signals! Why kiss someone if you didn't like them? Gah – you know what? He'd never understand woman and Alice – he was sure she'd been put on the earth specifically to drive him mental! He saw her as he approached and stopped and had a thought…..if anyone was gonna drive him crazy he was glad it was her!

He then rubbed his face. Go on Trevanion keep going, she doesn't like you! AND you have Vanessa over at Mara who does! He exhaled. God his head was a mess and he had no one to talk to! He couldn't go to Dupe with this God he'd have a field day! One thing was certain in his mind, he was over Sarah. He had kissed….well he had been kissed by two women and the guilt hadn't set in – actually he felt fine. He began to walk towards the surgery. Thought about the kiss, well Vanessa's he was blocking out Alice's. He'd been shocked by it no doubt, but now he felt strangely calm. He was just abit confused. He knew he was over Sarah but did this mean he was ready for a new relationship? He wanted a relationship alright; he wanted big fathomless blue eyes, long straight black hair...but he had no chance – but Vanessa?

Dupe goaded him about the storm as he walked up the steps but he had to get away he was overload at the moment and Alice looking so natural, so at home, laughing with her brother and Dupe wasn't helping any. So Dupe goaded but he didn't rise to it. He answered and his voice sounded miles away.

"You ok?" Dupe asked confused.

"Yeah." He said surprised that he was, for being in turmoil he was actually ok! "I think I am."

"Do you think the giraffe will be alright out in the bush?" Alice asked him.

Danny didn't look at her, didn't want this going further. "Hope so." He said dismissively then walked through the surgery door. He didn't see Alice and Dupe sharing a perplexed look.

(X)

Once Danny's mind had cleared he joined Alice and Dupe at the pens. They were looking at the wildebeest.

"Maybe we should release them." Dupe suggested.

"No, too risky if they're carrying disease they could infect the whole herd." Danny replied.

"But they could hurt themselves!" Dupe interjected.

"What do you reckon Alice? Keep them penned in and wait for the weather to calm or release them?" he looked at her.

"If it was my decision…." She began.

"It's all of our decision we're a team." He interrupted.

She nodded. "I'd release all of the animals."

"Right let's do it." Danny declared.

Dupe untied the fence, Alice held one end while Danny and Dupe grabbed the other.

"What's up with you?" Dupe asked regarding his behaviour earlier.

(X)

Alice held her side of the fencing, trying to avoid being close to Danny if she had to. He seemed to fine about the kiss now, didn't mean she was though! She heard Dupe asking Danny what was up with him.

"…kissed me."

Alice's eyes widened and she froze. O GOD! Danny old Dupe she kissed him! She was NEVER gonna hear the end of this! Right Alice think! You need an excuse! Like what? You tripped and fell…..upwards…onto his face. Yeah right get real Collins! Maybe she had been taken over by a poltergeist? Or she had been swapped with an alien who looked like her? O god they kept getting worse, and she hadn't heard Dupe's reply yet…..God she had lost her mind…actually she could use that! Yeah that's it…

"Vanessa kissed you?" Dupe declared.

That shocked Alice more than anything. She was frozen in shock. Vanessa and she…..and Vanessa…..and she…Oh no! He so hadn't kissed Vanessa….AFTER kissing her. Well after she kissed him. This just clinched it now didn't it!

Dupe looked over at Alice and saw her hurt expression.

They carried on releasing the animals. Alice keeping her distance from both Danny and Dupe, she had no desire to talk to ANY man at the moment. Danny asked if she wanted to go for a beer but all she wanted was to go home, have a bath, maybe a cry, and most of all be alone. See she was seriously hurting here. The Danny Vanessa relationship hadn't been real before, and now it was and that was too much at the moment.

"No thanks about the beer Danny, I have things to do." Like forgetting her feelings for him. Like restraining the murderous urges that were telling her to go to Mara and disembowelling Vanessa!

"What have I done now?" Danny asked as Alice walked away.

"I keep telling you man you know nothing about woman!" Dupe replied.

(X)

Alice hid out in her room long enough, she couldn't avoid Danny forever, he sorta lived here! She wanted to kiss him again, not angrily this time. She wanted to show him how she felt, but he was taken and her obviously foolish deaf heart wasn't hearing this coz it kept on stuttering whenever he was near and if he smiled at her she seriously thought she'd just melt at his feet. Who would have known that he'd have such a devastating smile? She had to forget him! She told herself sternly. No stuttering heart or melting or anything! Suck it up Collins!

Alice was soon ignoring Danny sorting out Rowan a place to sleep, after this she was hiding out in her room, Danny kept on talking to her and she just couldn't deal with pretending right now. So hiding out was her only option, if she didn't she'd end up with cabin fever stuck with Danny, Vanessa being the invisible elephant in the room! Well they had elephant tranquilisers she thought with a smile. Alice quickly chided herself, it wasn't Vanessa's fault that Danny liked her and not Alice. Well maybe it was but Alice couldn't really blame her. Not with all the guns and trucks and drugs handy…..Lightning flashed and thunder shook the house. She forgot her murderous thoughts and felt fear for her giraffe, they had to go and release him, he could hurt himself!

"C'mon Dupe, I need you to help me release the giraffe."

"Now?" he asked incredulous. "It's miles away!"

"If he panics in this storm he might hurt himself! He could die!" And Alice wasn't letting him die! No way!

"I'll go with you." Danny offered turning away from the window.

A light bulb went off in Dupe's head.

"Dupe and I can manage!" Alice told Danny quickly, leaving no room for argument.

"I shouldn't drive." Dupe said slowly. "I've had a few."

"That's settled then." Danny said simply.

Alice gave Dupe an 'I can't believe you' look then reluctantly followed Danny. She missed Dupe wiggling his eyebrows at Georgina as they left.

(X)

Danny and Alice sat in the truck. Alice ordered herself to keep her mouth shut! Danny was taken! a mantra in her mind. Then again just coz he was taken didn't mean they couldn't talk anymore! Maybe he could help her sort some things in her head. He was emotionally interested in another woman so he wouldn't care about her colourful past. There was no way of him changing the way he looked at her so what did she have to lose?

"You know the news my brother had….. It was my father…..he died." She started.

Danny pulled the truck to a stop. "Alice, I'm sorry." He told her.

She shook her head. "We didn't exactly see eye to eye." She exhaled. "It's complicated." To say the least! She added silently.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

She remembered he asked this in the surgery, Vanessa came between them then, and Vanessa was still between them now. But even with that she still felt compelled to talk to him about it.

"Later, let's go see our giraffe."

Danny didn't say a word in rely. Just restarted the truck and went to find their giraffe.

They eventually found their giraffe, still in his pen. Wire was wrapped around his ankle. It didn't look good! Poor thing must have fought trying to get free! Alice and Danny worked quickly to release him.

Danny was working on the giraffe. Water pouring into his eyes. He asked Alice for the disinfectant, she had it ready already! Wow. She knew what he wanted before he did. He looked at her and realised something. That he really, really liked her! The giraffe began to wake up earlier then expected so they backed off, watched him walk off into the bush. They stood side by side in the raining nodding. They turned and looked at each other smiling.

"And you didn't wanna buy him." Alice said playfully.

Danny made a face. "C'mon we'll get home before we catch pneumonia."

"Yeah," she agreed nodding.

(X)

The truck was slowly inching through the storm, the weather worsening it seemed visibility was almost zero. God she hated storms. Had always hated them. The noise, and destruction, they were unrelenting. Indiscriminate. She shook her head.

"Look Alice about earlier….." Danny began.

Alice looked at him rain pouring down her face.

"Is there anything…..bothering you?" he approached gently.

"I don't want to talk about it," she told him stubbornly. No good would come of talking about his feeling about Vanessa, except maybe making her cry and no way was she crying in front of him!

"Well I think we should." He countered. "This is your home and you're not happy. You should be!" he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her and he wanted to make her happy more than anything!

Lightning split the sky, crackling ferociously. Thunder rumbled, Alice looked to the sky nervously. The whole earth seemed to be shaking in the thunders wake.

"Look Danny…." She began.

"Alice, if something is bothering you let me help, I'll do anything."

"Anything?" she whispered.

He nodded, even though it was a whisper he still heard her over the storm. He'd hear her miles away!

Alice inhaled deeply. Ok here it goes, he deserved to know all the facts and she was gonna give him them! "Well Danny, I have been bothered about something. Something which won't leave me alone…." She exhaled. "You see…..well…I lo….."

The truck roared, lightning flashed and screamed, suddenly a tree exploded into a ball of orange flames in front of them. Debris began to fly in all directions, twigs and leave fluttered blackened to the ground. The truck – which Danny was frantically trying to stop, rolled into the path of a tree limb. It fell onto the bonnet of the car, part of the limb hit Alice's head knocking her unconscious, it's branches scraping her face and neck as it landed.

"ALICE!" Danny yelled and turned towards her.

Lightning struck again, closer to the truck, it flashed evilly. More flames leaped to life. The truck still in motion was pushing the tree limb across the floor. It hit a large rock and the limb smashed through the window Danny felt a sharp piercing pain then everything around him went silent and black. The car shrieked in protest as it rolled to a stop. The rain still flowed relentlessly. Rolling down the faces of the unconscious people in the truck. Fires burned on and around the tree yet both Danny and Alice had no idea!

**A/N after this is wen i begin to make the story my own  
><strong>**-apologies about the lack of updates/reviews i have just got rid of 3 assignments for uni, one more to do due in next week then i'm fin for the rest of the year. cnt w8 seriously lol  
><strong>**-anyway enough of that, hop u enjoyed this. sorry about the length and i cut alot out too, added some juicy bits in too. hope u enjoyed and thanks for reading.  
><strong>**-i promise to catch up on my reviewin your stories soon x**


	3. All Seperate

**All Separate.**

The storm was still raging outside. 4 people were sat worried in the living room waiting nervously for a sign that the people they cared about were going to come home safe.

"They are fine." Dupe muttered. "I know they are fine!" He checked his watch again. 'C'mon Trevanion you should be back by now!' he thought worriedly.

"I'm going to check on Charlotte." Georgina said.

Dupe nodded, they shared a concerned glance. Evan saw it and his stomach pooled with acid.

"Dupe." Evan said seriously. "The truth!"

"Danny and Alice are fine!" Dupe lied smoothly.

Evan raised his eyebrows.

Dupe exhaled. "Ok, they should have been back by now. I am starting to worry - but only a little bit." he was quick to say.

Evan nodded, dropped his head and began to think.

Georgina walked into the living room with Charlotte. Her arm wrapped around her shoulder in comfort. Charlotte walked over to Dupe and hugged him. He ruffled her hair as Georgina sat down. Charlotte looked up at Dupe. "Where's my mum?"

"She'll be back soon." Dupe promised.

"But I want mum!" Charlotte stressed.

"C'mere." Charlotte walked into Georgina's open arms and hugged her on the sofa. "She'll be home in no time."

Evan looked up. Looked at Dupe's worried face, he looked at Charlotte and recognised the fear in hers. The exact same fear had been on his face a year ago, on the day his mother….. He shook his head and walked in his room. Dupe looked at Georgina quickly then followed him, sensing he was going to do something stupid!

Nomsa coughed gaining Georgina's attention. "Something is going to happen." she whispered.

Georgina nodded solemnly and stroked Charlotte's hair, her head rested on her knee.

(X)

Dupe knocked on Evan's bedroom door, when he received no reply he opened it. Saw Evan had pulled on some jeans and was lacing up his boots.

"Ev?"

"Don't try and stop me Dupe!"

Dupe glanced towards the living room, walked into the bedroom and closed the door. "Evan a storm is raging out there!" Dupe stressed.

"Yeah, and Danny and Alice are out in it - alone!""So your gonna follow them?" Dupe asked in disbelief. "We need to stick together - not separate!"

"Well I'm sticking with Danny!" he said stubbornly. Rummaging through his wardrobe for his waterproof coat. There was no way he was having Charlotte go through what he and Olivia went through, what they were still experiencing now! Olivia had never been the same since that day and he didn't want that for Charlie! "Danny could have had an accident Dupe. Him or Alice. They could be lying bleeding, unconscious. These few hours we wait could make the difference between life and death!" he declared "I REFUSE to lose any more family!" he added defiantly.

"I have no doubt they would have found shelter and will be riding out the storm Evan. Trust me."

"Where Dupe?" he yelled as thunder rumbled. "Do you hear that?" Lightning flashed sinisterly. "See that lightning. We have no huts out there, no shelter at all, just trees - and Danny knows far better then to stand under a tree in a storm!" he fumed. Walked to the door, turned back to look at Dupe. "You ask me to trust you, I trusted you to bring my mum back after the fire. I TRUSTED you then Dupe. I don't blame you for not being able to bring her home, but now you surely understand why I can't just sit here and wait, not like last year!"

"Ev you can't go out there alone." Dupe told him softly.

"You coming?"

"We can't leave the woman alone in the house. Not during a storm!"

"So I am going alone then?" he walked from the room into the study. Grabbed a radio, torch, keys and a rifle.

"Just wait 5 minutes." Dupe asked, knowing Evan was serious and nothing was going to move him. Kid was as stubborn as Danny! Dupe walked away grumbling. Returned a few minutes later ready to go. "I'm going to speak to Georgina."

"I say we just go, she wouldn't let us out of the house earlier."

"We can't leave without telling then Ev!"

Evan exhaled. "Tell Nomsa then." he countered.

"Georgina!" Dupe called walking from the study.

Georgina appeared and looked at Dupe's attire. "Anders?"

"Evan wants to go out and look for Danny, he won't be swayed. I'm not going to take him far, then I'll get him home."

"But…" Georgina began.

"He's adamant Georgina, he'll go alone if I don't and we don't want him doing that!"

"Ok Anders." she whispered. "be careful." she added.

He nodded.

"C'mon Evan!" Dupe called.

Evan walked from the study. Hugged Georgina as he passed. "We'll be fine." he promised.

"You better be!" she scolded. And hugged him back tightly. Escorted them to the door. Saw then walk down the stairs, climb into a truck and drive off into the night.

Georgina stood on the porch being soaked by rain. She bowed her head. She wasn't a religious person but tonight warranted it. She prayed that wherever Danny and Alice were they were unharmed, then she prayed for Evan and Dupe to be careful. Most of all she prayed for everyone's safe return. She then swallowed thickly and walked back into the house.

(X)

Dupe and Evan inched along in the truck. Dupe continuously wiping water out of his eyes.

"Evan this isn't a good idea. We can't see a thing in this rain!"

"We'll be able to see a truck!" Evan replied stubbornly.

"That only helps if they are still in the truck!" Dupe groused.

"Danny's not stupid enough to leave the truck!"

"What if he had no choice!" Dupe said angrily.

Both sat silently for a moment.

"God this is so stupid!" Dupe complained. "I'm turning around and taking us home!"

"Would you have left your dad Dupe? Alone, possibly hurt?"

Dupe stayed quiet knowing that even now, at 60 he wouldn't - when he was Evan's age nothing short of death would have kept him in that house! "I'll give you that." he conceded..

"So you shouldn't expect me to either!"

Dupe exhaled and shook his head. Water continued to drip in his eyes and blind him. "Keep your eyes peeled. If you even suspect that Danny and Alice are there tell me and I'll stop the truck. God knows we don't want to drive past them!"

Evan nodded and looked, his concentration intense.

(X)

After going into her room to change into dry clothes Georgina returned to the living room, saw Charlotte dozing on the sofa. Nomsa was knitting.

"Anders and Evan have went looking for Danny and Alice." Georgina whispered.

"What?" Nomsa yelped.

Georgina shushed Nomsa. "Anders assured me he wasn't going to take Evan far!"

"This is Du Plessis we're talking about." Nomsa reminded.

"I know, that's what worries me!" she breathed.

Without warning the whole of the earth began to shake. Pictures fell off the walls with a crash. Charlotte sat bolt upright and looked around scared. "What's happening?"

The front door opened with a louyd clatter and wind began gushing through the house sending papers flying everywhere. The telephone table blew over by the unrelenting force of wind. It whistled through the hallway menacingly. The 3 woman screamed as lightning flashed and the electrics flickered. Thunder rumbled. Roof tiles groaned and furniture shook, the 3 people ran to the middle of the room and stood together. Arms wrapped around each other clinging tightly.

As soon as it began it stopped. They looked at each other breathing hard.

"What was that?" Nomsa whispered.

"I have no idea!" Georgina admitted. Walked to the front door to shut it. She returned to settle Charlotte. She was steadily crying "Mum!" she whimpered.

"Your mum will be fine." Georgina assured.

"Why have Dupe and Evan gone looking for them if they are ok?"

"I'll sort her a warm drink." Nomsa offered.

Georgina nodded. "They are worried Charlotte but your mum and Danny are clever people. They know what to do in these situations." Like stay in the house and no go out traipsing after a God damned giraffe! She thought angrily.

"You sure?" Charlotte asked.

Georgina nodded. "Now I'm going to get your bedding and I want you to sleep ok. When you wake I have no doubt that your mum will be sat beside you."

Charlotte exhaled shakily and nodded. Wiped her eyes.

Georgina walked to Charlotte's room and retrieved her quilt and pillows. The whole house was suddenly shrouded in darkness. "Stupid electrics!" she muttered. She heard Charlotte yelp. She carried the blankets and pillows into the living room, saw Charlotte looking around with frightened eyes. "It's ok Charlotte." she soothed, lay her down and covered her with the blanket. "I'll go fetch some candles and find Nomsa then read you a bedtime story." Nomsa should have that drink made by now. "Don't move I'll be two ticks ok?"

Charlotte settled onto the sofa, Georgina walked in the Cirection of the kitchen. The first thing she saw was Charlotte's hot chocolate made on the bench, illuminated by a flash of lightning. As she walked closer she skidded on a bag of marshmallows on the floor…..Nomsa was no where to be seen.

"Nomsa?" she called. Looked around. She daren't call any louder for fear of scaring Charlotte. She then realised Nomsa no doubt distracted by the lights going out dropped the marshmallows and went looking for batteries for the torches. She meanwhile rummaged in a drawer for candles. Thunder rumbled especially loud, lightning flashed again and Charlotte screamed loud and shrill.

"Charlotte are you ok?" Georgina called. "Nomsa check her for me will you?"

No reply from either.

"Charlotte? Nomsa?" she called, louder then before. Picked up a torch and turned it on. The torch illuminated the hallway casting it in an eerie glow. Shadows now existed where they hadn't before and she didn't like it! She walked quickly towards the hallway, ignoring her scary thoughts. As she walked into the living room she saw the quilt was lain in a heap in the middle of the sofa. "Charlotte you should have answered me." Georgina scolded softly. "I was….." she pulled back the blanket and saw no one was there. Her eyes widened and her stomach dropped. Charlotte was gone! "NOMSA!" she screamed. Wait a minute! She hadn't seen or heard from Nomsa in a while either! O God! She ran through the study, kitchen, bathroom then checked all the bedrooms. Everywhere was empty. No Nomsa, no Charlotte. Georgina was in the house….alone!

(X)

Dupe and Evan drove along slowly.

"I think we should go home Ev." Dupe said.

"You can, I'm not!"

"Evan your being unreasonable! Have you spared a thought for Georgina, Nomsa and Charlotte? What about those earth tremors huh? What happens if something happens to them? What if they get hurt? They are alone. 2 elderly woman and a child!" he snapped. Pulled the truck to a stop. An uprooted tree lay ahead blocking their path.

"They will be fine! Danny might not be!"

"We can't go any further Evan." Dupe told him motioning to the tree.

"Drive around the dammed thing!" Evan spat.

"No this is going to far, I'm not taking us through the bush in the middle of a storm. It's getting too dangerous!"

"NO it isn't Dupe, they need us!"

"We have responsibilities at home Danny wouldn't be happy about the way we abandoned them!"

"I refuse to abandon him Dupe." Evan said angrily.

Dupe sat quietly, considering his next words. Unsure of whether or not to say them. "Saving Danny won't bring your mum back Ev." Dupe said softly deciding honesty was best. He put his hand on his shoulder.

Evan's eyes darkened and he pulled away from Dupe's touch and jumped from the truck. Walked over to the uprooted tree, wiped running water off his forehead. "You think I don't know that Dupe? My mother is dead!"

Dupe climbed from the truck and walked to him.

Evan's head was down and he had his hands braced on the tree. Rain water poured onto his head, down his neck, cheeks and dripped to the floor. "My mum is always going to be dead! Nothing I do will ever bring her back! I don't need the reminder!"

"I didn't mean it like that Ev….."

Evan spun quickly. "I can't lose Danny. I can't! He promised me I'd never lose him!"

"Danny is fine." Dupe promised.

"You….." Evan suddenly stopped talking and looked behind Dupe open mouthed, he began breathing heavily. "I….I…."

"Evan?" Dupe asked, then spun around. Saw the reason for Evan's shock. "Oh my God RUN!" he demanded, grabbed Evans arm and dragged him with him. Behind them they heard the metal of the truck begin to scream and groan in protest. They ran faster.

(X)

Danny felt something cold and wet on his face. His whole body was aching actually. His head and shoulder ached, worse than anything he had ever felt before. And he wasn't even thinking about his ribs! He shifted and heard a loud groan. It took a moment to realise that it came from him! He tried to open his eyes but they refused. After a few minutes his eyes complied. They were unfocused. He wiped the water from them and his vision began to slowly clear. He found himself looking at a nasty blackened tree limb that were very close to his face. He jumped back in alarm and his ribs protested the movement. Another groan was ripped from his throat. God what had happened? He closed his eyes. A flash of a bright light. Metal groaning. Thunder crashing. Alice screaming…..Alice! His eyes popped open. He turned expecting to see her beside him. He began to hyperventilate when he realised she wasn't there! The only evidence that she had been there was a splattering of blood on the back of the seat.

"Alice?" he asked, his voice weak. He began thrusting at braches and twigs, trying to move them out of his way. He finally released himself. Rain was still pouring. He opened the door to the truck, fell out of it landed on his ribs. Panted as pain engulfed him. He didn't have time for pain! Where was Alice? He pulled himself to standing and walked around to her side of the truck. The door on her side had been ripped off. He ran his hand through his hair, fear filling him. Where was she? And was she ok? Danny disregarded that thought. Alice had to be ok! Nothing could happen to her!

**A/N well lots happening in this chapter. i warned chloee that no-one was safe. *Evil smile*  
>So where are Nomsa and Charlotte? and y is georgina alone in the house?<br>Dupe and Evan, why is Dupe making them run or more like WHAT are they running from?  
>And finally where is Alice? and is she safe?<strong>

**to find out the answers to these questions keep reading. hope your enjoying :D x**


	4. Surrounded

Georgina stood in the living room, glancing furtively from left to right. She shone the torch all around. Fear had begun to fill her entire body making her shake softly.

"Nomsa, Charlotte you can come out now." she said softly.

She wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arms. Ok Georgina think! People don't just disappear into thin air - not even in a storm as bad as this! Well it seemed that they had, as Nomsa and Charlotte weren't in the house. She was sure of that. She had checked all the rooms calling their names. Something was going on and Georgina didn't like it! She didn't like being frightened and she hated even more not knowing what to do. A shadow passed the window and Georgina jumped. Then a thought struck her, Nomsa must have went outside to check the generator, Charlotte scared of being alone had went with her! She almost laughed with relief. Silly goose! They weren't hiding from her and they hadn't been kidnapped by some sort of homicidal storm monster. Blast her over active imagination! She shook her head and walked outside in the rain towards the hut that held the generator. She immediately wished she had boots on instead of her slip ons, and of course brought an umbrella. Well except the threat of being struck by lightning that is.

As she approached the generator she saw two people stood in the shadows. "There you are!" she called. Shined the torch over them.

They turned…..Georgina was looking at 2 men, she had no idea who they were. They didn't look friendly! She squeaked in shock words deserted her!

One man looked at her and smiled menacingly.

"Get her!" the other barked.

Georgina who had been frozen with shock suddenly came to life. She turned and ran. Kicked off her slip ons as they were hampering. Barefoot she ran mud squidging beneath her feet. She was slipping and skidding but she kept an unrelenting pace. Regardless of her quick stride the man was advancing upon her, he was gonna catch her! O god NO! she ran harder towards the trees, if she made it there she might be able to lose him. God knows what would happen if he caught her!

(X)

The ground was trembling beneath Evan and Dupe's feet.

"Dupe!" Evan called breathlessly.

"Don't talk just run!" Dupe demanded.

"What's….."

"EVAN!" Dupe snarled.

Evan took Dupe's advice and concentrated on running. The rumbling was steadily growing louder.

Dupe hazarded a glance behind them. God the landslide was right on top of them. A bit of debris hit him in the back of the head as he turned back. He stumbled, losing his footing he stayed upright though thankfully.

Evan saw this and slowed his running turned. "Dupe?"

The mound of mud was speeding towards them. It was so close that both Dupe and Evan saw that it had the consistency of sludge.

"Keep going Ev, Faster!" Dupe pleaded.

It was no use though. The sludge enveloped them. Their feet were stolen from beneath them, they were soon being swallowed into darkness.

(X)

Danny began to panic. "Alice?" he called looking around. Continuously wiping rain from his eyes.

"ALICE!" he yelled. His hands making a cup around his mouth, straining to be heard over the pouring rain. When he realised that she wasn't going to answer his head began to spin. There were a couple of possibilities, either she couldn't hear him over the storm, she was unconscious or maybe she was de…the breath was stolen from his lungs at the thought. He forced it away, Alice wasn't dead, she'd wouldn't do that to him!

He put his hands on his head trying to remember what happened. He frowned in concentration. Ok, the lightning struck the tree and there was a flash…..he frowned harder. Alice had screamed in fear, that he could see and hear clearly…..metal groaned, then a thud as it fell to the floor - that must have been the truck door, it had been torn off. His last and most hazy memory was Alice falling. But had she fell forward onto the dash? Or sideways out of the vehicle? Sine she wasn't here she must have fell out! There was no choice to make, this was a no brainer there was no way he was leaving her alone out in the bush, no doubt hurt. Not a chance in hell! No harm was coming to her, she meant too much to him! He began to walk in the direction of the burning smouldering remains of the tree. He walked and yelled her name, a heap came into view, the truck door lain across it. He felt relief flood him and the load from his shoulders released he had found her - thank god!

(X)

Alice came to, she was sure she could hear someone calling her name faintly. She was lain on her side. She opened her eyes, something was dripping on her face. She groaned noisily as pain shafted through her back. One arm was behind her and the other was above her head. Her legs were still there. Ok so all body parts were present and accounted for. She was lain under something it seemed, it was dark everywhere. She pulled her hand from behind her and rubbed the fluid off her face. It was greasy and left a residue. Ok she had to move. She pulled her arm from above her head and screamed in pain. She looked up and started to breath heavily... Saw her arm. Well half of it the other half was invisible, trapped underneath a tyre! Christ almighty why hadn't she felt that before, the truck weighed... well she had no idea what it weighed but she knew it was heavy! Then she realised that her arm was underneath a tyre…..somehow she was underneath a truck! Memories came, the storm that was still raging, the lightning, the explosion. Danny. GOD DANNY! Where was he? Was he ok? Hurt? God was he alive? Unthinkingly she tried to sit up and hit her head off the fuel tank. More petrol leaked onto her face it also yanked her trapped arm. She cried out in pain and petrol leaked into her mouth making her cough. God she was in trouble, the fuel tank was leaking petrol on her, and her arm was crushed under a tyre! Thunder flashed and rumbled.

First of all Alice had to get herself away from the leaking petrol. She twisted and wiggled until her feet were visible from underneath the truck. Tears streamed down her face, pain was throbbing through her trapped arm. God would she even be able to use it again? How long had it been trapped. God! An explosion rocked the truck, Alice felt the vibrations in the ground. The truck shifteded from the force of the blast, Alice screamed in pain - then suddenly smelled smoke. The thought of pain was wiped from her brain and the dots began to connect in her mind smoke meant fire, and she was doused in petrol. She craned her head so she could see from under the truck. She was filled with horror when she saw the tree beside her truck was burning. The pouring rain was having no effect on dousing it. It was too hot! She was trapped underneath a truck covered in petrol, O my God she was gonna be…she couldn't finish the thought. No way! She wasn't having that happen. Her daughter needed a mother. She was too young, she had too much to accomplish! Even though she knew it was gonna hurt she began yanking at her arm - trying frantically to get it from underneath the unyielding wheel. Alice knew straight away that this was an impossible task, but she had to try!

**A/N drama drama drama, who is gonna get out alive hmmmmm?**


	5. Disarray

**A/N it's been a while since I updated this so a quick recap. Danny and Alice have crashed the truck, unbeknownst to Danny Alice is trapped under the truck and petrol is leaking on her - while a fire edges closer. Danny is out looking for her.**

**Charlotte and Nomsa have disappeared and Georgina has discovered 2 men on the land they are chasing her.**

**And Evan and Dupe have been caught up in a swampy landslide.**

**Like I said before drama drama drama x**

(X)

Danny jogged towards the heap that jutted from the ground. Visibility was almost zero, the rain was unrelenting.

"Alice I've been so worried!" he pushed the truck door of the mound…..and was looking at a large rock jutting out of the mud.

"A rock?" he yelled. Where was Alice then? Dammit! He kicked the rock and swore when pain shot up his leg. He ignored it. Felt a sick feeling descend into his stomach. Where on earth was Alice? She couldn't be any further back than this! Maybe she hadn't fell from the truck. Maybe she woke up disorientated. Climbed from the truck and began walking away from them - he was going the wrong way! God! She could be in trouble. No food, no water. Wild animals - hungry wild animals. He had to find her - losing her simply wasn't an option! He turned and began to run making his way towards the truck. Hopefully she'd have left some footprints. Hopefully this pouring rain hadn't destroyed them. God please let her be ok!

(X)

Alice lay still trapped under the truck slowly being suffocated by smoke she tried to brace her feet but the ground was slippy and she couldn't gain any traction. She couldn't breathe! Yanking her arm wasn't working it only hurt, hurt her more than anything she had ever endured in her life. Her eyes felt heavy and she was seriously struggling to breath! She coughed violently as a plume of black smoke surrounded her.

Alice knew what was coming, felt the inevitability deep inside her soul. She thought of her daughter. Her beautiful charming Charlotte. Thought of her smile, how it could light up an entire room. Her laughter, so soft and sweet. Tears filled her eyes. God what was going to happen to her baby without her? Yeah there was Rowan - but Rowan with a pre-teen girl? God knows how he'd cope! She sent up a prayer. "God please find a way to keep Charlie at Leopards Den."

Danny was more capable of bringing up a little girl then Rowan was. She coughed and choked as the air around her was getting thinner. No doubt the fire was inching closer and closer. Her death steadily becoming more certain. She hadn't said or done so much! She hadn't taken Charlotte to Lapland. She hadn't been on a cruise. She hadn't told the man she loved how she felt. Why hadn't she told Danny she loved him? She coughed once again. Remembered that she always carried a pad and pen in her jeans at the back pocket. Although it used a lot of precious energy and oxygen she found a way to pull it out of the pocket. She used her left hand to write a messy message.

'Danny please take care of Charlotte. I'm sorry I didn't tell you face to face but I love you. I always will. Kiss Charlie for me tell her I love her and I'm proud of her. Alice x'

She tore off 3 sheets. Wrapped it up then wrapped the other two around it hoping the words didn't smudge. Before she could stash it another plume of black smoke came and Alice could no longer breathe….

(X)

The rain began to slow. Two men lay sprawled on a bed of sludge. Dupe on his back and Evan face down. They were unmoving and were covered in a brown slimy residue. Dupe awoke first, felt the plink plink of rain steadily dripping on his weathered face.

"Ooarrrr." he groaned and opened his eyes. He was looking at an angry black sky. Grey clouds still spitting down rain. He felt around him and found that he was on sturdy land. He sat up, looked around in shock. The whole area was foreign to him. He didn't recognise his own land! There were no landmarks around him to give him a clue as the where he was. It was then he remembered he wasn't alone - Evan.

"Evan!" he called. "EVAN!"

No reply. He must be hurt! He had no flashlight, no gun. He screwed his face up and concentrated on looking around him. He saw a large unmoving heap. Was that Evan? He pulled himself to standing. His clothes weighing him down and walked over. Sure enough it was Evan, lain face down. Dupe turned him over. He had no light so he couldn't tell if he had any injuries. He put his hand over Evan's mouth and was relieved to find him still breathing. Slowly and unevenly but breathing.

"Evan." he said softly.

Evan's eyes remained closed.

"Evan!" he repeated louder.

Still silence was his reply.

He tapped Evan's face. "C'mon Ev!" Dupe demanded. Fear making anger rise inside him.

Evan grimaced. Turned his head and wiped his face. Opened his eyes.

"Thank God!" Dupe breathed.

"What happened?" Evan asked slowly.

"I have no idea, at first I thought it was a landslide but it's too slimy."

"How did we outrun it?"

"We didn't. The truck thankfully slowed it down. Probably saved out lives."

Evan nodded. The only sound the plinking rain.

"I think that the earth tremors and the force of the thunder loosened some earth, then went a river bust it's bank it caused a sludge slide." Dupe mused.

Evan sat up frowning. "We're in trouble huh Dupe?"

Dupe glared. "You bet your ass we are! No truck. No rifles. No water. No one even knows where we are! For god's sake Ev why the hell insist on us coming out here huh?" Dupe fumed.

"I just wanted to help Danny."

"Well Evan you made it ten times worse!"

Evan looked at the floor.

Dupe exhaled. He was being too hard on the boy. His heart was in the right place. "Evan I'm sorry - ignore me I dislike exercise and with all that running I just had a months worth.""Your right Dupe." Evan said softly. "It was stupid coming out here. Do you thin they're ok?"

"Who? Danny an Alice or Georgina Nomsa and Charlotte?"

"All of them?"

"Well Danny and Alice - who knows. Danny will get them home, I know it. And Georgina, Nomsa and Charlotte will be as safe as houses. I just wish I was there to be sure."

"So we going home then?"

"We'll have a quick wander around for Danny and Alice then go home - deal?"

"Deal!" Evan murmured. Dupe stood up and held out his hand to Evan to help him up. Now Dupe had to try and find a way home, without letting Evan know he had no idea where they were!

(X)

Georgina ran for all she was worth. She felt sharp stones and twigs embed in her feet but that didn't stop her. When she reached the trees she began to zigzag inside them. The branches from the trees slapping her face didn't slow her down. Even when she felt the warmth of her blood seeping down her face she didn't slow. She ran til her lungs burned for oxygen. She ran til she was sure the man had no idea where she was, she finally reached Sarah's lookout. She collapsed on the floor.

"Oh my God!" she cried as tears fell down her face. Nomsa and Charlotte must have been taken prisoner by those two men. Poor Charlotte must be terrified. She was free, but those men knew about her. They wouldn't be happy that she escaped. They were probably looking for her, what if they had weapons! What if they shot her on sight! Oh my god, this was too much! She had to alert the authorities! Except there was no phone out here. What was she supposed to do? Ask to borrow the local drums? She thought hysterically.

As much as she yearned to stay here and hide she didn't have that option! She had to go back to the house and alert the police and then hopefully find a way to free Nomsa and Charlotte. Oh god this wasn't her! She wasn't a hero. Not even close! But what could she do? They needed someone and she was the only available candidate. She quickly looked out and saw some old boots. They were a little big but beggars couldn't be choosy. She tied them tightly then looked out at the scenery. The rain was slowing but not stopping. She needed a plan, decided to devise one as she walked towards the house. If she didn't leave soon she never would!

**A/N more soon, i have something wrote it's all abit rubbish lyk :/**


	6. Trouble

Danny returned to the truck. Saw a tree on fire. The slowing rain wasn't heavy enough to douse the flames. Smoke was billowing from under the truck, he could just see the outline of legs. Legs? Oh my god Alice was under there! He ran over and knelt down. "Alice!"

He heard someone coughing and choking, saw her trying vainly to gain some traction with her feet. "Dan…."

"Alice I'm gonna pull you out ok?" He grabbed her ankles. "I'm gonna pull now!"

"NO!" she tried to yell.

He didn't hear. He began to pull her hard.

Alice screamed in pain and inhaled a lungful of smoke. This caused her to cough violently and hyperventilate due to lack of oxygen.

"Alice?" Danny yelped worriedly.

She wasn't answering. He looked up the truck and through the smoke saw her arm, well half of it the other disappearing under the wheel.

"O God!" he murmured. The truck was on top of her. He had to move it! Problem was they were at the top of a hill, if he pushed it out of the way he ran the risk of the truck crushing her. But if he left her she'd suffocate. "Alice can you hear me?"

No answer.

Danny had an idea. He looked at the tree truck that stopped them rolling down the hill. If he managed to move that then he was superman! He had to try though. He walked over to it and squatted. If he could move this slightly to allow the truck to roll a little bit then she'd be free and the truck wouldn't roll over her. He focused himself and grabbed the rain slick tree. He grasped it hard and nodded. Began to try and lift, his face frowning intensely. It wasn't budging.

"C'mon." he groaned.

He held his breath focusing all his strength and concentration on moving this tree. It moved slightly - but not enough.

"C'mon!" he roared angrily.

His muscles were burning. His hands bleeding. At that moment that he realised Alice was going to die. That thought made him find a bit more strength. He edged it to the side slowly. Anytime his body threatened to give up he thought of Alice gone. Planning her funeral. Attending it! No WAY! He loved her too much. With his last burst of energy he gave it one last heave, threw all his weight against it. It finally shifted, he fell to his knees panting. He had no time to wait. He had to push the truck off Alice then get her from under there.

He walked to the back of the truck. The tendons in his elbows were aching. He inhaled deeply and braced his hands against the back of the truck and pushed, the mud beneath his feet slid and he lost his footing and fell forward. His head bounced off the body of the truck, almost knocking him out. He shook his head to clear it, braced himself and pushed again. Felt something pop in his shoulder. The truck once again hit the tree. He didn't know how sturdy that tree was, there was only one thing to do. He had to go under the truck to get her.

He wiggled under the truck struggling to breath immediately.

"Alice c'mon." he whispered. He knew he'd never be able to pull her. His shoulder had gone, he used his one good arm and out it around her waist and began to wiggle. The truck groaned and Danny froze. Would have began to hyperventilate but didn't have the spare oxygen. He began to move faster frantically trying to scramble them to safety.

The truck screamed as the tree gave a little. It lurched forward and Danny closed his eyes wincing. When he felt nothing he noted that the tree was still holding somewhat. Why was everything going wrong tonight? He wiggled and squirmed. Anything to get them from under this truck. He knew that if he didn't have Alice he'd be free easily enough but no way was he leaving her! They were so close to being free when the tree finally gave out.

"Oh no!" he yelled.

The truck wheels began to move.

He had one last shot. One final roll of the dice! He gave it all he had, shifted down with so much force that his and Alice's body physically raised from the ground. He could only hope it was enough!

(X)

Georgina slowly approached Leopards Den. Hiding in the trees. She sat, mind whirling as ideas ran through her mind. What could she do? She had to inform the police. If not the police than at least Mara - they could help. She couldn't risk going into the house, they were no doubt in there! She'd chck thought. If she didn't then wherever she did go they would be there and she'd be useless. The surgery would be her target if they were in the house. They always kept a spare radio in there. And guns too! God she had never shot a gun in her entire life!

Nomsa and Charlotte, where were they? She looked at the buildings around her and couldn't see exactly where they were. She hoped they were ok and unhurt. She had promised Alice that she would take care of her little girl and now she'd been kidnapped! She knew she was well out of her depth here! She wanted to go and hide in the bush….but she couldn't! OK toughen up Georgina. Just outsmart them, you can do that!

She inhaled deeply and looked up at the house. She swallowed and saw that the outer perimeter looked empty. She ran towards it and flattened herself against a wall. Her heart almost pounding out of her chest. She moved slowly listening intently. Crawled up the stairs quickly, and again flattened herself against a wall. Alice always left a bedroom window open she had…..then she heard voices. Winced as her heart pounded even harder. It felt like it was in her throat choking her. Ok they were in the house!

"Where'd the old bitch go?" one hissed.

"She isn't anywhere around." the other answered. She heard things fall to the floor.

"I swear when I find her I'm gonna slit her throat."

Georgina's eyes widened.

"No one gets hurt remember!" the other said.

"I don't care!" he hissed.

Georgina wasn't listening to any more, it's best that she didn't know that they planned to do to her. If it was too graphic she was likely to crumble to the floor and cry hysterically.

The only option she had was to go down to the surgery. She crept back to her hiding spot. She had a problem, there was no way of getting down to the surgery without being spotted, nothing to hide behind…..she had an idea. She grabbed handfuls of the sticky mud and smeared it all over blond hair and pale skin her clothes were dark enough. Her legs ached from her earlier run but she could do this! She had to do this, Charlotte's life could depend on it!

**A/N georgina is in DEEP trouble if they find her. Danny and Alice are in trouble too - Alice is out of it, Danny can hardly move and the truck is gonna flatten them :/**


	7. All Ok?

**A/N ok this is how busy I have been, this stuff has been written forever I jst neva pt it up - till now coz I literally have nothing else lol. **

**(Recap) Danny and Alice were trapped under a car that was about to roll down a hill - did they escape from under it or have they been crushed/badly hurt?**

**Evan and Dupe were caught in a sludgy landslide - they r both fine bt Dupe has no idea where they are - nt good :/**

**Nomsa and Charlotte have been taken hostage in leopards den and Georgina was chased bt managed to gt away, now she has planned to go down to the surgery to call for hep, bt will she succeed?**

**Ok here we go lol x**

(X)

Danny came to, cold rain plinking on his face. He opened his eyes, groaned when he felt burning pain in his shoulder. He rolled onto his side searching for Alice. He saw her lain on her back unmoving, rain sliding down her face. He put his hand on her chest and felt his heart lurch when he realised she wasn't breathing. He was up on his knees in a second.

"Alice!" he demanded. Ignored the pain that was screaming in his shoulder and began CPR. He leant over and forced air into her body from his own. Began chest compressions. His panic grew and tears began to slide from his eyes mingling with the rain. Without warning her chest rose and she inhaled deeply. Her head moved from side to side, she was breathing audibly. He put his hand on her cheek to try and focus her.

"Alice." he whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Danny." she croaked, voice hoarse from the smoke she had inhaled. "M, tired, really tired." she whispered closing her eyes.

"No no no no." she said quickly but softly. "We need to go home then you can sleep ok? Soon." he nodded.

Alice blinked and closed her eyes once again.

"Alice please honey you can't sleep. I can't carry you and I don't know if you have a head injury!"

She was silent once again.

"Alice wake up, wake up NOW!" he said losing his temper, fear making it hard to control. "Why do you never listen to me?" he fumed. "God you infuriate me!" he leaned closer and said her name louder. "ALICE!" He knew how to wake her up, she'd smack him for this! He leant in and kissed her softly.

Her eyes popped open immediately. Her lips tensed then softened in the next second.

Danny pulled back and looked down at her. "You awake then?"

She stared up at him, nodded.

"How are you?" he asked huskily.

"I want to kiss you." she said without thinking.

O god maybe she did have a head injury was his initial thought. "Alice?"

"What happened?" she asked groggily looking up at him.

"C'mon we'll get you up." he told her putting his good arm around her shoulders. He groaned as his injured shoulder protested the lift. As soon as she was upright he cradled his arm to his chest.

Alice meanwhile sat there looking at her surroundings. "God!" she breathed.

"Tell me about it." he whispered then hissed in pain.

"Danny?"

"It's nothing." he assured her.

Alice looked for their truck. "Danny where's the truck?"

"It rolled away." he said simply.

"Rolled?"

He nodded, "Then exploded at the bottom." he said it with no emotion, completely blase.

She frowned. "A tree was stopping it, I saw it. What happened?"

"You were stuck." he merely stated.

She stared at him quizzically, had an inkling then oushed it away, it refused to leave. "No." she shook her head.

He looked away.

Her jaw went slack at his face before he looked away. "Seriously? You moved it?"

He exhaled.

"How?" she gasped.

He stared at her, something inside him telling him to declare how he felt. "Because I….I….I wasn't losing a good vet!" he fudged as courage deserted him.

"O." she replied, disappointed. "Thank you, really."

He frowned. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded, what I mean is…..Charlotte needs her mum."

Alice shuffled back until she came to a tree that wasn't burning and leaned back against it. Danny followed her. Alice was trying to gather her strength. She felt so weak and her whole body ached.

"I hope Charlie is ok." she murmured.

"She will be." Danny assured. "Dupe, Evan, Nomsa and Georgina won't let nothing happen to her."

She nodded. "How far are we from the house?"

He look around. "Far enough for me to be worried." he admitted.

She sat up and winced as pain streaked through her. "We'd better hop to it then."

"Can you?" he questioned worriedly.

Alice stood up. "We don't really have a choice to be ready. Look at us Danny. The truck rolled away taking all of our supplies with it. We have to get going soon before the animals start looking for an easy meal."

"I agree." he told her standing up. Side by side they began to walk.

(X)

Georgina was huddled in some trees psyching herself up. She had to do this. She could do this! She was going to! She glanced around and she the coast was clear. NOW! She burst from her hiding place and ran faster than she had ever ran in her life. She reached her destination and fell to the floor panting. She began to cry in relief. This was all becoming too much for her….. She had no time to sit and feel sorry for herself. They hadn't been in here yet and they no doubt would.

She walked into the office and immediately picked up a phone. Found no dial tone, it was dead.

"NO!" she groaned. More tears leaking from her eyes. She couldn't ring the police, she was alone in this. Had no one to turn to, she had to somehow do this by herself. God she wasn't that person. She was the person who ended up hysterical! She just wasn't capable of this! She wasn't strong enough, smart enough, brave enough! God she wished Anders was here, he could do this! She focused her thoughts.

"Right," she whispered. "What would Du Plessis do if he was here?" she wondered.

Well he would do something, which was what she had to do!

A thought struck her, Mara!" she whispered. She collected a radio and began moving a dial.

"Hello Leopards Den needs assistance!"

She didn't have time to sit here for hours. She exhaled, rifled through the drawer and found Danny's recorder.

"Leopards Den needs urgent assistance." she said and put it on loop. Placed the radio and the recorder in the safe where the dangerous drugs were kept and locked it. Threw the key into the darkness outside. One good thing was this safe was hidden and soundproof. She couldn't hear the recorder. She then picked up a tranquiliser gun with some rounds.

She heard the door to the surgery open and panicked. Forced herself behind the filing cabinet. She barely fit it the tiny gap. Thankfully she hadn't been able to turn any lights on. The door to the office opened and she held her breath.

"The noise the kid is making is irritating me!" the nasty one said.

"Lay off her, she is only little. She's scared."

"She should be!" she heard then opening drawers and spilling the contents onto the floor. "If she don't shut up…."

"You won't touch her. She is only a kid!"

"You won't stop me from doing what I want." the nasty one hissed. "You aren't the boss here!"

"You aren't either." he retorted.

"One of us has to be. You're too soft!"

"No one has to get hurt, we only came here seeing shelter. You're the one who whacked the old woman!"

"I seen a good thing." the nasty one gloated. "We rob the place and get out."

"They know what we look like we aren't gonna get far!"

"I have planned for that." Georgina felt her heart stop at the blatant malice in his tone. Her eyes widened as she heard a gun cock.

"No. No way I'm not killing no one. Especially not a kid! No!"

"We have no other choice, do you want to go to jail?"

"This is all your fault." the calmer one declared. "I told you we shouldn't have done this!"

"Leave and I'll shoot you!" the nasty one warned.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

The calmer robber exhaled.

"Look Ste, stay here and try and see if there is anything worth pinching." footsteps echoed and the door closed.

She heard the man muttering to himself. The robbers were separated and she had a chance. She snuck from behind her hiding place, moved so she was directly behind d him and hit him hard on the head with the handle of the tranq gun, he roared in rage and spun. She raised the gun and aimed it at his chest.

His hands immediately raised.

"Do what I say or I'll shoot you!" she warned voice shakily. "Where are Nomsa and Charlotte?"

"In an old building." he replied.

She frowned. "The old vet hut." she surmised.

"Um." she suddenly had an idea. "You are going to leave here in front of me and release them!"

"Look lady do you really think he cares about shooting me?"

Damn! He didn't sound much like he cared! She should have planned this better. "Get in the pen!" she demanded.

He walked out of the office and into the pen meekly, she padlocked it.

"Careful around him." he warned. "Now that I'm not there he'll do what he wants."

Georgina swallowed hard. "Is Charlotte ok?"

"The little one? She's terrified. The big one is trying to take care of her, but he is scaring her. Enjoying it too."

Georgina exhaled. "Why?"

The man shrugged. "We came here looking for shelter. Then he…." he trailed off.

Georgina gave him one final look then headed to the old vet hut. Maybe she could do this. I mean she had got rid of one, the other wouldn't be so hard would he?

(X)

Dupe and Evan continued to walk as rain poured down. "Any sign of Danny and Alice yet?" Evan asked.

Dupe shook his head. "They're probably home right now worried about us!"

Evan nodded. "I suppose we'll be heading home then?"

"Yeah." Dupe murmured. If he knew how to get there!

**A/N apologies for the rubbishness of this bt i have nothing for opposites attract. i have nothing for will i will you will we either this is all i had,  
><strong>**(except for unexpected which when i finish i will put the fin chapters up together, not one by one anymore)  
>anyway danny and alice are ok and r walking. dupe and evan r lost in the bush not good lyk and georgina is biting off mre than she can chew me thinks... this will be updated agen soon lol x<strong>


	8. Falling,For You?

"So." Danny said. "What do you want to talk about?

"I want to concentrate on my breathing." she replied. "Everything hurts."

"We've been walking awhile and the rain has stopped. We'll rest."

"Yeah." Alice breathed not liking it. Everything was strangely quiet. The bush was always alive with sound. It scared her this eerie quiet. They sat side by side on a tree trunk.

"I know this isn't the best situation but we will get home." he assured.

She exhaled and lowered her head.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. His mouth close to her ear. "We'll laugh about this one day." he promised.

She looked up at him, blue eyes full of doubt.

"Ok so we won't laugh, but we'll be able to say that we have always been a good team. This proves it, if we can get out of this there is nothing we can't do!"

She swallowed and leaned into his side further. He rested his head on top of hers. "You want to talk about your dad?" he whispered. Could smell the scent of her shampoo over the mud and smoke.

She shrugged and looked at the floor. "Not a lot to tell."

"I'm listening." he murmured.

She stayed silent for a few moments and began. "My father and I…." what could she say? "We had a strained relationship, that's putting it mildly actually."

He nodded, her hair rubbing his cheek.

"I never really felt close to him. I mean we had our moments sometimes and I knew he loved me….as long as I toed the line. Didn't do anything to make him look bad." she quieted.

"Go on." he coaxed lifting his head and rubbed her back.

Alice looked at him. His green eyes so soft, so understanding. Not at all judging. "It's an old clichéd story Danny. Girl meets boy, girl falls in love with boy, except boy is much older than her."

Danny winced. "Married?"

Alice nodded. "Loveless marriage. Stayed together for the kids. He had three. 17, 12 and 8." she inhaled. "My father found out about us." she frowned remembering his words. "The stuff he said to me." she exhaled shaking her head, refusing to let the tears fall. "He said he was ashamed of me and never wanted to see me again. I left after that. We didn't speak properly again. I got in touch when he was ill but he didn't want to know and I didn't push it." she shrugged.

"What happened about the man you loved?" Danny asked. A little jealous that this man had Alice's love, then again he was the fool for letting her go!

"After my father found out about my little affair, so did Ian's family. Trust me everything hit the fan. His oldest child wasn't happy to say the least!"

"And Charlotte?" Danny asked.

"My father has never met her."

Danny clenched his jaw, hating that old man for a moment. "What about her father?"

There was the confusion. See everyone assumed…."Doesn't know about her."

Danny frowned. "Shouldn't you tell him?"

She pulled from him. "NO! and that is my final word on the matter!" she got up and stalked away from him. Thinking of Charlotte's father always put her in a bad place.

Danny came up behind her. "Sorry." he whispered. Putting his hand on her shoulder. "And your dad." he carried on. "He was a fool. He missed out on something incredible." he breathed.

She closed her eyes. "Danny about Charlotte's father…" she began.

"Don't worry about it." he told her.

"No, look, Ian isn't her dad." she swallowed. "But…" she faltered. Turned to face him.

"Alice?" he asked sensing her internal struggle.

"He's…." she couldn't say it. No one knew about this. "He's her grandfather!" she blurted and hid her face.

"What?" Danny asked eyes wide.

"I told you his oldest child wasn't happy." she whispered. "17, wanted some of what his dad had." she inhaled shakily. "6 foot tall boxer who worked out at the gym." lifted her shoulders imperceptibly.

Danny's fists clenched.

"I reported him of course, all the good that did. I had no support. My family had deserted me. Thankfully Rowan was away on the rigs, still I don't know who he would have sided with. I like to think me but dad had a tight grip. Ian's family twisted it all. I was crying rape coz I was getting revenge for him dumping me. Because he picked his family over me. Truth was I got sick of playing second fiddle and left him. A few weeks after the Blake incident I found out I was pregnant, knew immediately she wasn't Ian's, the dates didn't match. I left, just packed up and ran…."

"And you've been running ever since." Danny finished softly.

She nodded.

"Alice, you didn't have to tell me." he told her, moving his hand to touch her cheek. Ran his knuckles down the skin softly.

"I know. It just burned inside me for so long. Charlotte is beginning to wonder, is starting to ask questions." she frowned her eyes troubled. "What do it tell her Danny? How do I tell her?"

He pulled her close. "Don't worry about it." he was hugging her so tight the moisture from her clothes was beginning to drip from the bottom of the fabric.

She inhaled shakily. "It was a long time ago, I've made my peace. Over it I suppose."

Danny didn't know if he'd be able to get over it.

"Anyway out of it all I gained my daughter, if I could I'd change the circumstances of how I conceived her but I wouldn't change her."

Danny was amazed by the woman in front of him. "I've never met anyone like you." he breathed, twined her hands with his. "I don't think I will again." he admitted his eyes full of feeling.

Alice mouth had went completely dry.

Danny kissed the top of her head. "C'mon let's get home, before my left arm falls off and your right one does."

She looked at her arm then his, realising that in a funny way they were a pair. She cleared her throat. "Yeah." Began to walk side by side once again.

Danny looked at her sideways and felt a smile forming. Even with the situation they were in. Alice saw the smile and smiled widely in return. Feelings bubbled and crackled between them.

(X)

Both Danny and Alice continued walking for two hours. Their footsteps were gradually growing heavier. Earth tremors continued to rock the earth.

"Shouldn't daylight be heading our way?" Alice murmured tiredly.

"It is." Danny said pointing to the sun that was beginning to creep over the horizon.

"We must have been unconscious for a while." she surmised.

He nodded in agreement, saw her stumble and wince. Took her hand and sat her down. "You rest, I'll look for animal tracks. Don't move."

"Couldn't if I wanted to." she exhaled.

Danny wandered around and saw a patch of land he didn't recognise. There was a muddy hill where there shouldn't be. He approached it and saw that it wasn't a hill but a truck, a truck covered in mud, dried meaning it had been here a while. Dupe must have come looking! He'd be around somewhere! Danny felt elation fill him. "Alice look!" he yelled excitedly.

She appeared.

He climbed up the mud pile into the truck. "Dupe must have came for us."

He dug around in the bag and found a bad full of survival equipment. Tossed it to her, then stood and fiddled with the radio.

"Where is he?" Alice asked.

Danny looked around. "Looks like a landslide of sorts, maybe he abandoned the truck and has gone home."

Alice looked around, something niggling at her. "Danny this place looks really familiar. She frowned, worry creasing her brow.

"Don't worry, I think we're fairly close to the house."

"No it's more than that." where they were suddenly came to her. "Danny get down!" she yelled. "This is where Jana broke her leg!"

An earth tremor rocked the earth so Danny missed Alice's final comment. He felt the weirdest sensation that the ground beneath the truck was crumbling away. He looked around and Alice's words penetrated. Suddenly he knew exactly where he was.

Another tremor rocked the earth and he fell backwards against the seat. He spent one second on his back, he vaulted up and jumped into the bed of the truck. he had began to run across the bes when the ground beneath the truck disappeared without warning. He felt the loss immediately and flung himself forward forcefully.

Alice watched in horror as the truck fell, Danny's body disappearing with it. "DANNY!" she screamed running towards the edge of the ravine.

**A/N drama drama drama, just as they were getting close too :( then again who says it ends here? There is mre to come, as i said earlier no one is safe! x **


	9. You or Me?

Danny felt his body hurtling through the air. His ribs screamed as they impacted the edge of the ravine. The sharp edges tearing into his clothes. He just caught the top and pulled his head up. He heard Alice screaming, saw her running towards him.

Alice saw Danny's head appear after her impassioned scream. She was about to skid to her feet when a second more powerful tremor rocked the earth, the ground rumbled angrily and Alice felt backwards. The edge Danny was grabbing loosened, the rock in his hand came off and Danny found himself falling down the sharp cliff face, sharp stones jabbing him as he whooshed passed. He reached out and caught a jutting rock. Was holding on with his good arm, he felt the warm stickiness of his own blood. Alice's head appeared from the precipice edge.

"Danny!"

"Alice get away from the edge!" he yelled. "What if you fall?" he'd never forgive himself. "What if there is another tremor?"

"You need help!" she told him passionately. "Wait here a minute."

Like he had any other choice!

Alice ran to the survival bag, felt immense relief when she saw a rope, felt sick when she saw the lack of length. She looked around and there was nothing close to attach it to. She went back to Danny.

"I have a rope."

"How long?" he asked.

"Long enough." she lied, made a split second decision, tied the rope around her waist then around her neck immediately tossed it down the ravine then took some large steps back.

"It's tied to something solid!" she yelled.

"You're a terrible liar Alice." he protested. "What is it tied to?"

"A tree." she lied.

"Describe it!" he yelled.

"It's a tree Danny! It's leafy! Just do it!"

"Alice!" he projected a warning into his voice.

"Do you have any other better options? NO! So some on!"

He exhaled and grabbed the rope.

"Use the rope as leverage to help you climb." she bit her lip as weight pressed across her shoulders. She closed her eyes and planted her feet firmly. Concentrated on her breathing, measured it. She clenched her teeth as the weight seemed to intensify.

"Alice?" Danny yelled. "You ok up there?"

"I can't talk right now." she bit out.

"O you didn't!" he declared outraged. "I'm letting go!"

"You dare Danny!" she yelled angrily "I'm handling it, you let go and I won't be able to get going again and you'll be left there!" she fumed.

"Alice I can hear how it's hurting you, I can't let that happen!" he pleaded.

"And what do you think will happen if you get hurt?" she shouted fear making her anger worse. "That will hurt far worse, so just hurry up!"

"When I get up there I swear I'm gonna strangle you for doing this to yourself!"

"You can. As soon as you're on solid ground." Alice's back was beginning to ache with how stiff it was. Her face was determined, completely intense.

Danny was trying to keep as mush of his weight off the rope but it wasn't working. "You know something Alice you are the most stubborn, infuriating…." he began. His mind finished, gorgeous, breath taking, loyal, brave woman he'd ever met! God he loved her!

A gust of wind came from nowhere and she heard a roar, Alice's concentration slipped as she looked behind her instinctively. An earth tremor chose that moment to happen. Alice felt her body jerk, her foot skidded. She wobbled trying vainly to stay upright. Danny's added weight changed her centre of balance and she fell. The ground was still shuddering, she began to be pulled slowly towards the edge of the ravine.

(X)

"Alice!" Danny yelled.

"I'm ok! Just lowering you down." she lied. Her hands and feet scrambling for traction. She couldn't stop the pull from the rope. The edge was nearing. She rolled onto her stomach.

"Are you hell, you've fell!" he fumed. "I'm letting go!" There was nothing to hold on to, he had to let himself drop, or they both would! He refused to let Alice die!

"NO!" she screamed.

Danny looked up and saw her feet appear. "I knew this would happen!"

"I'm ok Danny, I promise, please don't let go!" she felt his weight begin pulled on her waist. Her whole lower body was now hanging.

"Your not strong enough for both of us. Look get home ok. If I…." he exhaled. "Just tell Rosie, Evan, Liv and Charlotte I love them. Tell Evan to take care of the girls. He's the man of the house. Please just promise me you'll get home. I'm sorry Alice."

"Danny no DON'T! If you do I'll….."

She felt the weight on her waist suddenly give. She closed her eyes and pressed her face against the hard wall. "How could you?" she whispered tears falling. She pulled herself up, in the peeking light of the suns rays she saw Danny. He was lain on his stomach his face hidden. More tears fell when he didn't move. "Dammit Danny!" she yelled voice breaking. She looked around and found the quickest way to get to him. She dropped everything and began to climb down.

(X)

Alice reach him, not realising that if she had fell she would have broke her neck. She was on her knees. Saw him bleeding from a gash on his head. A small trickle of blood was down his chin. She rolled him and saw he had landed on a sharp rock which had sliced into his stomach. She put her hand to his mouth.

"Danny can you hear me? Danny!"

He groaned and mumbled something.

"Danny, tell me how to get home." she whispered. "I need your help!"

No reply. She put her hand on his chest then raised it. "C'mon wake up!" she pleaded. A tear drop fell from her face onto his. It happened again and it seemed to rouse him. His eyes opened a crack.

"Surgery…Alice….safe….fine…." he was saying random words.

She put her face close to his. "Danny look I need directions" she looked in his eyes intensely. "Where do I go? Your really ill and I don't know how to get home."

He swallowed thickly. "Left….go left."

She nodded caressed his cheek. "That's it honey, then?"

"Big….boulder…..right, then…..right at….." he winced. "Go….to….Charlotte!"

"Then." she whispered. "Right at what?"

Danny blacked out.

"Walk…." he murmured. "Walk….fountain….in distance." he closed his eyes.

Danny are you sure? Danny!" he reopened one eye. "I love you." he whispered softly. Not at all stalled or unsure.

She grabbed his hand in both of hers. Ignored the pain in her right. "I love you too Danny. I'll get us home I promise!"

It was like he hadn't heard her. The one eye which had opened closed slowly.

"No Danny please stay awake." she pleaded.

Nothing. She checked his pulse and found it there but growing weaker. He was losing blood, could have any number of broken bones. He had internal injuries, that she knew from the bleeding from his nose and mouth. She took her shirt off grateful she had a t-shirt underneath and wrapped up the worst of his wounds. Kissed his mouth gently. "I don't want to leave you but you need help." she touched his cheek gently. "Hold on!" she pleaded.

She stood up and looked around. Her stomach plummeted. The way she got into the ravine wasn't how she could get out. She spun around looking around quickly, the truth hit her quickly, she was trapped. Danny dying beside her. What was she gonna do?

**A/N ok i hate to leave it like this (well haha) bt i have to coz i have nothing else wrote - literally, no mre of this or my other 2 stories so until i find tym this is how it is :/ hope you've enjoyed this anyway and i will try to update as soon as i can x **


End file.
